An X-ray imaging system usually comprises an X-ray bulb tube, an X-ray detector and a support device, such as a C-shaped arm, which supports the X-ray bulb tube and the X-ray detector. During operation, an imaging platform, on which a patient is located, is located between the X-ray bulb tube and the X-ray detector. X-rays emitted from the X-ray bulb tube pass through the patient on the imaging platform and are received by the X-ray detector. As the rays pass through the patient, the anatomical structure of the patient's body causes a spatial change in the radiation received at the X-ray detector. The X-ray detector then converts this radiation change into an image that can be used for clinical assessment.
Some application procedures, such as an interventional procedure, require a relatively long imaging cycle in order to correctly diagnose, treat, and/or assess the patient's condition. Working for a long time will cause the X-ray detector to generate a large amount of heat, and the temperature range of the X-ray detector is relatively strict. In the prior art, most manufacturers equip the X-ray detector with a refrigeration machine, which is connected to a detector module via two hoses and strictly controls the detector such that same works within an appropriate temperature range. The X-ray imaging system is installed in an examination room, and considering the limited space in the examination room, the refrigeration machine is installed in an equipment room, and the hose connected between the two is thus 18 to 24 meters long. The refrigeration machine not only increases hardware costs, but also increases daily expenses, and dozens of meters of wiring is also not convenient during installation. Therefore, there is a need to propose a cooling system with no refrigeration machine for an X-ray detector, in order to realize the cooling of the X-ray detector by using existing components as much as possible.